1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for use in medical procedures, and more particularly, to surgical instruments and a method for creating an anatomic working space in a minilaparotomy procedure. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for minimizing a laparoscopic incision and allowing a laparotomy procedure without gas insufflation.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Creating an anatomic working space within a body is important in both open surgical procedures and laparoscopic procedures. In the open surgical procedures, a patient's skin and body wall are incised in order to view the surgical area. In addition, retracting devices should be used to lift up the body wall for securing an anatomic working space during the operative procedure.
On the other hand, the patient's abdominal wall is punctured with a trocar or needle and insufflated to secure the anatomic working space in the abdomen in the laparoscopic procedures. However, it requires an airtight surgical system during the operative procedure.
The conventional open surgical procedure has a drawback since it requires rather a large incision to visualize and secure the anatomic working space, which is critical for cosmetic and postoperative results. Similarly, the conventional laparoscopic procedure requires an airtight system, so that it necessitates an airtight trocar and a set of expensive equipment solely developed for such a trocar. More importantly, a gas insufflation procedure is extremely painful to the patient and requires general anesthesia of the patient.